Stolen Kiss
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Traducción. Drabble. ScipioxProsper


'**Stolen Kiss'**

**Autora: ****HanyouAlchemist**

(ScipioxProsper)

Su primer beso por la noche, en el canal donde las góndolas estaban adornando la superficie del agua, sin usarse por la noche. La luna estaba llena y redonda y las estrellas estaban preciosas. Prosper estaba conmocionado, para decir lo más mínimo, cuando el único y, autoproclamado, Señor de los Ladrones se inclinó y presionó firmemente sus labios contra los de Prosper mientras levantaba el mentón del chico más bajo con su mano izquierda. Los ojos de Prop parecían hermosos platillos de la impresión antes de cerrarlos aturdido **(2)**. El beso había sido demasiado corto, en opinión de Prop, mientras momentos después Scipio estaba jalándolo lejos y sonriéndole.

"Scipio…ese...ese era mi primer beso…"

Scipio sonrió burlonamente **(3)**, "Vaya, parece que puedo robarte algo más¿eh?"**(4)**

**Notas de la traductora: **(Aroa agita una botella de fanta de naranja en una mano mientras que sostiene una copa en la otra, en una habitación llena de adornos de fiesta) ¡SEGUNDA SECCIÓN DE FANFICTION EN ESPAÑOL QUE ESTRENO¡¡¡¡LA PRIMERA FUE LA DE MI IDOLATRADO COUNT CAIN (EN ANIME/MANGA) Y AHORA LE TOCA EL TURNO A UNO DE MIS LIBROS FAVORITOS Y DEL QUE ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE VAN A SACAR PELÍCULA PARA OCTUBRE¡¡¡ESTOY FELIZ! Bueno, frikismos varios a parte, creo que va siendo hora de que me ponga seria n.n' Pues nada, que con motivo de haberme enterado, no hace ni una semana, de que hay una película de este genial libro y que en España se va a estrenar el 6 de octubre (si no venía mal en la página de Internet en donde lo leí, ya que en el cartel publicitario que tenían en el cine y, gracias al cuál me entere de su existencia, decía que era este verano u.u), a mí me dio el mono de leerme fanfictions sobre el libro, sólo que había un pequeño problemilla técnico: EN CASTELLANO NO HAY NADA ESCRITO X.X. Así que para matar el tiempo y a la espera de que alguien se anime a escribir y a mí se me ocurra algo, he decidido ir traduciendo los fics que hay en inglés, que suelen ser cortitos y con eso no me tiro tres años enfrascada en el diccionario n.n' Y como la autora original no dejó ningún tipo de notas o comentarios, a continuación paso a los comentarios sobre la traducción:

1. El título decidí dejarlo en inglés porque me gustaba mucho como sonaba, y viene a significar "Beso Robado" XP

2. **(2)** La frase original es ésta: "_Prop's eyes had done lovely saucer impressions before he let them slide closed dazedly_", yo sólo he tratado de darle sentido como buenamente he podido -.-

3. **(3)** La frase original es: "_Scipio smirked_". Como _smirked_ significaría algo así como "_sonreír falsamente_", me pareció más acorde con el contexto que Scipio sonriese de forma burlona, no con falsedad.

4, (4) La frase original es: "_Well, looks like I can steal just about anything, eh?_" Como _anything_ puede tener un significado tanto positivo como negativo, he creído conveniente darle el sentido positivo, así queda como que Scipio puede "robarle" algo más a Prosper, en vez de que no pueda "robarle" nada. Qué es ese "algo" que puede "robarle" lo dejo a la interpretación de cada uno XP

5. De momento voy a dejar los nombres como vienen en el original, en inglés. En cuanto la bibliotecaria de mi barrio vuelva de vacaciones, que por cierto, es el 28 de agosto, iré a por el libro para ver cómo eran los diminutivos de los nombres en español, porque sólo recuerdo el de Bo, pero de Próspero no lo recuerdo… y como hasta Navidades no podré volver a pedir el libro a ver si esta vez hay suerte y cae… pues tengo que conformarme con el de la biblioteca… aunque tampoco debo quejarme de regalos, caray, que este año tuve el DVD en edición especial de "_El pianista_" ¡Qué pedazo de actor es Adrien Brody! n0n Aún se me encoje el corazón al recordar la escena en la que se lo ve a él sólo caminando por las calles del gueto, aquello completamente desierto de personas, pero a la vez lleno de maletas y ropas olvidadas, todo en absoluto silencio, sin música ninguna que lo rompa, sólo el llanto roto de Brody y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas… es que es para ver la película y entender el por qué de esa escena, en la que todo resuma desolación y desesperanza… adoro la película por lo fiel que es al libro (_El pianista del gueto de Varsovia_) y por lo buenas que son las interpretaciones, porque hay momentos en los que todo el peso de la trama recae sólo en la expresividad y capacidad de transmitir de Brody… Es una historia real (el libro es autobiográfico, el autor es Wladyslaw Szpylman) y por ello desgarradora y trágica, sobretodo cuando lees el libro y conoces más a fondo al soldado alemán que sale y su final… cuando terminé de leerlo no pude dejar de llorar de rabia y frustración ante las crueldades de que somos capaces los seres humanos… y mejor dejo de escribir que divago demasiado cuando me emociono con el tema… disculpen las molestias n.n'

Espero que les haya gustado el mini fic n.n

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS


End file.
